Guide:Generic Curses Necromancer
Curses is a popular attribute line for PvP Necromancers due to the wide range of support it can provide. Melee shutdown, enchantment removal, spike support, condition removal and pressure capability ensure that Curses necromancers have a spot in many teams in all levels of PvP. The Core Build prof=N/any curses=12+1+1 soulreaping=12+1OptionalOptionalFaintheartednessDefensesEnchantmentFeastSendingSignet/build Core Skills *An important skill for shutting down physicals of any type. When used on warriors and paragons their adrenaline gain is slowed significantly. Rangers have more difficulty hitting interrupts and spreading poison. The damage output of any physical is decimated by this hex, and spikes from them are easily caught. *It's short recharge and long duration allow it to be maintained on multiple characters. *Its short recharge makes this hex ideal in covering more important hexes from removal *Punishes blocking foes with a rather large amount of damage. *An enchantment removal taken for its low recharge and quick cast time. *Inflicts bleeding to add some pressure. *Serves as the primary means of energy management, as well as a valuable assist to the monk in cleaning conditions. *Paired with Foul Feast to pressure the opposing team with their own conditions, and remove them from yourself. *Used to resurrect allies. No single skill can make up for a teammate's entire bar if they die. Your Elite Skill - Build *Replaces Rip Enchantment for a faster-recharging removal with stronger degeneration. *Also valuable as a second cover hex. - Build *Punishes healing on the target with damage to the healer. *Easily spread to multiple foes thanks to its low recharge. *Parasitic Bond can be taken over Defile Defenses for a more reliable cover hex, since Defile has an early end condition. - Build *Adds some damage and condition pressure. - Build *Punishes any action taken by the target with damage that also hits any foes adjacent to them. - Build *Used in conjunction with Foul Feast for energy-management and survivability. *Drop Plague Sending, and take the more expensive spells from the variants. Variants Damage Support *Provides additional damage to anyone being attacked by a physical. *Be sure to call your usage of this skill, so your allies know to switch to a physical weapon. *Used primarily in AB to aid physicals in capturing shrines. *Good spread of Cracked Armor *Helps warriors inflict Deep Wound more often with Body Blow. *Adds Bleeding to any necromancer skill cast on a foe. A hybrid curses/blood necromancer, such as Build:N/any Oppressive Barbed Necro can pump large amounts of pressure while still retaining curses utility. Physical Shutdown *Additional anti-melee. *Don't stack this with Faintheartedness on the same target, as it interferes with IP's effect. *Good source of Weakness for more anti-melee. *Cast on an allied physical to make all of their attacks cause weakness. *Gives a 50% miss chance, although the foe will attack 25% faster. *Provides a 25% miss chance and damage when the target fails to hit (by miss or block). Try to combine it with another miss chance like Reckless Haste or an ally's block/miss skill. *Effectively shuts down paragons by preventing shouts and chants. Paragons normally rely on these for energy management and support. Cover Hexes *Take if you need a cover hex that doesn't end on blocks. *If running Barbed Signet, this skill can be used to spread heavy degeneration, as well as provide you with regeneration. Enchantment Removal *If using Blood Magic, this skill removes two enchantments for the same cost and recharge as Rip Enchantment, making it better. *Used for deep enchantment removal to completely de-prot targets. Snares Normally, both of these skills would be used in HA. Energy Management *Use on spells costing 10e or more for the best effect. *Provides decent health and energy return if an opponent drops below 50% health. Self Preservation *Stop physical spikes and interrupts. *Same as shield bash, but weaker effect with a lower recharge. Also does not require you to be in your shield set. *Spreads weakness to melee harassing you, and also provides damage reduction. *Prevent interrupts. *Shadow step from opposing melee and cripple them. Mobility Category:Build Guides